Forbitten Love
by SkyTate
Summary: A summer internship brings two completly different guys together: one is a open and proud gay, the other is the son of a general. will their difference be a problem or maybe something will start grow? BASED ON THE TV SHOW - AS THE WORLD TURN -


**A\N: **nothing is mine. If maybe you seems to notice something you might have seen, that is because it's based on - as the world turns -

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The New Intern**

**

* * *

**Bridge sighed as folded another bunch of papers together: that wasn't the way he dreamed of spending his entire summer. His parents' words came into his head "_an internship at the TV station would make you life trust us". _He made a mental note to himself: never trust them again.

Here he was: folding papers for some bossy spoiled woman into a small office; the upside of this was having his best friend Z with him "look at this! Isn't it awesome?" his thoughts were blocked by Z's phone coming into his view, were a video message of her was playing. Ne nodded smiling "Sure. I hope Jack will see it!" she smiled at him "why didn't you come with me? We could have had a blast yesterday!" the boy thought about it "let me see… maybe because I'm gay?" the girl snorted and went back to work.

He knew she didn't mind him being gay. Nothing in his life has been bad about it: growing up into a farm, he enjoyed everything he could about it. When he came out to his parents, they were actually happy about it. The only bad thing that happened was Bridge telling his best friend he was gay and that he had a huge crush on him. The boy pushed him away and insulted him. From that moment, he made a note to himself: never fall in love with a straight guy.

Bridge looked up from his work and sighed "I'll go make a phone call and see if the new intern will show up and, you know… intern?" Z shook her head smiling "don't be like that… it's his first day! Maybe he just got lost that's all. You did the same thing!" she said pointing a finger at him, making him blush "yeah right, make fun of me" she blew him a kiss as he walked away from the office.

She went back to her work but, after 5 second, she heard someone knocking on the door "Sorry, can you tell me where I can find Bridge Carson?" Z looked up and came face to face with a pair of blue eyes. The guy looked shocked at her "you?" the girl, shocked as well, but from his reaction, asked "sorry what?" "Nice to meet you in person…" "Do I know you sexy?" Z said flirting with the boy. He laughed "I have to say it was a real good welcome, but don't you think it was a little too much?" with that, Z looked at him as he was nut. He saw her confusion and pulled out his cell phone. He played with it for a moment and then handed it to Z.

The girl took it slowly and looked at it; she saw herself on the screen talking: it was the message she recorded for Jack "oh my God! I'm sorry I must have hit the wrong button! It's for my boyfriend" she looked up embarrassed at the mystery boy in front of her and saw him nodding "and not to a perfect stranger I see. I thought it was a bit forward, friendly but forward" he smirked at her. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him smiling "you're enjoying it?" "Yeah I am! I'm Sky but the way, the new intern" he said sticking out his hand "Z nice to meet you" she said taking it.

"You work here too?" sky asked as she nodded "yeah that's why I have your number. Stupid Technology" He nodded smiling "Think about it: if James Stewart and Margaret Sullivan both had cell phones…" he stopped talking and looked at her shyly "sorry. Sometimes I get into geek mode and I can't stop talking" she shook her head knowing what he was talking about "we wouldn't have _shop around the corner"_ Sky looked at her with a big smile. He already liked her "you know what I'm talking about??" "Yes. I am a geek too"

They set on the small sofa into the office and started talking about old movies "are you sure we weren't separate at birth?" Z asked between laughs "it's good to find someone who knows what you're talking about. Being a military brat growth by only your father it's hard you know" he suddenly stopped laughing and looked at his hands sad.

Z was about to answer when Bridge stormed into the office with a pile of papers and a little bit angry "what kind of idiot turns his cell off the first day at work?" Z looked at Sky blushing as he stood up glaring at Bridge "maybe this kind of idiot. I'm Sky Tate" Bridge looked at him from head to toe and handed him the pile of files in his hands "About time. Take these"

Sky kept on looking at the boy in front of him: if what they said about first impressions was true, they weren't going to be friends at all "and what I'm supposed to do with these?" "I don't know… maybe file them?" "Bridge!" both boys turned to the girl near them "stop it! We have a lot of time to do this. Right now, I'm going to take Sky for a tour of the studio" she took the taller boy's hand and dragged him toward the door. "Why?" "Because one I want it and, two, I have to tell him that you're not a jerk as you seem"

They left the office with Bridge glaring angry at them. When they were out of reach, she turned toward the boy near her "I have to apologize for him, he is not what he looks" Sky nodded, still a bit angry: he so wanted to make new friends, and Bridge was going to make things hard. He knew it "Don't worry. Can I ask you why do you have to send those kinds of videos to your boyfriend? Where he is?"

Z's eyes widened. What she was going to say to this boy? "He just…" "Hey wait!" they stopped talking and looked behind them. Bridge was coming toward the two of them "I'm sorry for the way I behaved. Can we, maybe, start over?" he said looking shyly at the two of them. Z saw Sky's angry face slowly disappear to make place to a small smile "ok. I'm Sky"

The boy took the guy's hand and shook it. Z smiled: this was going to be the beginning of a big and amazing friendship. 


End file.
